Rumours
by Veeson
Summary: Romours about Yamamoto are being spread around high school, Gokudera is not pleased! One shot, T mostly for the language. GokuderaxYamamoto, Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nope, shame, but nah, not mine.

**Warning: **It involves Gokudera so you can expect strong language.

**A/N: **So I had this idea for this fic that was bothering me all day and night and so I had to write it down! It was done in like two or three hours so it's not all that. and it's not Beta'd so it may have a few -or many- grammatical mistakes. (If anyone wants to beta it feel fre to say so!) Anyway, just a GokuderaxYamamoto fic, nice and simple with a little making out in the end, enjoy!

**Edited!**

****Yes, this fic was beta'd by lovely Dreamycloud97 and then doubled check by me. As I re-read it I was actually tempted to add a lemon on the roof making out scene...

* * *

It started off with a simple rumour. "Have you heard? Yamamoto got a girlfriend!" It was more like a gossip really, whispered in the hallways between girls, but the gossip quickly grew into a rumour and it spread around the school like wildfire. Although the rumour was mainly about Yamamoto finally getting himself a girlfriend, there were others stories that came with it now. Some said he met her by accident while turning into a corner, very romantic. Others said she was bold enough to ask him on a date, hardly believable since many did so before but were all turned down. A third hypothesis was that she went to all his baseball games till he finally noticed her, and eventually they started talking and fell in love. Of course those were the easy to ignore rumours, the others were worse. One said she was a childhood friend whom Yamamoto promised his heart to when they were still toddlers, and now she came to demand the promise fulfilled. Some said she was already engaged to him, either his father arranged it or he proposed on the second date! And then there was the very worse, impossible to ignore, just too ridiculous to believe and too preposterous to even think about, which was that Yamamoto had covered all the bases and hit a home run, saying goodbye to virginity.

Of course those were rumours! Just rumours, nothing even close to the truth! The baseball idiot loved his game too much to make time for a girlfriend! Not to mention he was involved with the mafia, which he finally accepted is not a game –you never know with him-, and getting involved with someone from outside of this world would be dangerous. For that person, of course. And that's what Gokudera kept repeating to himself for the past week. Every time he heard someone taking about the baseball freak and his 'girlfriend' he gritted his teeth and kept repeating loudly to himself. _Never gonna happen! Too much of an idiot for a girlfriend!_ He thought, but still he couldn't bring himself before the rain guardian to ask the question himself. For a whole week he avoided Yamamoto, and even his Tenth -who was always near Yamamoto- to his disbelief!

One day he risked going to see one of the baseball games –the only one that week actually-, but made sure to stand far away in the shadows not to be seem. Just like all the games Gokudera ever watched, this one was no exception to how boring it was to watch. He didn't even know why he bothered. Not to watch Yamamoto play, of course not! Who would watch that idiot getting all happy and excited while he waited for the ball to be thrown his way, or watch him run with all he got to either cover all the bases or catch the ball that was returned, or even the pure joy in his eyes as his team won. No, Gokudera simply came to watch the game out of boredom, but, after the idiot delivered a homerun, he saw Yamamoto give one of his stupid grins and a wave towards the crowd. For some reason, that pissed the bomber off badly and he had to go away before the whole field ended up in the air.

Of course it was none of his business! They were in high school, nearly fully grown men, why shouldn't they be allowed to date whoever they wanted to? If Yamamoto finally got himself a girl that's stupid enough to be with him then congratu-fucking-lations! That they'd be happy in their own stupid world!

And with that in mind Gokudera decided to join the tenth for lunch. They usually had lunch on the roof, as there were little people who would go there and Gokudera was free to smoke. When he got there the sight was the usual; The tenth was blushing as he ate a bento made by Kyoko, who was sitting next to him with a smile; Yamamoto was grinning like a freaking idiot and stupid lawn head was being too loud for anyone's liking! The silverette simply walked up to them and sat down next to Tsuna as usual. "G-gokudera, I'm glad you decided to join us!" The vongola said with a smile.

"YES! LUNCH IS EXTREMELY WEIRD WITHOUT YOU, OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei all but shouted, making a few nearby birds take flight in a rush and Tsuna to cover his ears, Kyoko was used to it and Gokudera simply stuffed a nearby sushi in his mouth to shut his trap.

"Haha, yes, I haven't seen you in a while, Gokudera." The baseball idiot said with a carefree smile as usual and with that they all proceeded to their normal lunch. Ryohei being loud, Tenth blushing a lot and trying to keep his guardians from fighting one another, Gokudera trying not to blow up the two idiots from the roof and Yamamoto being the carefree idiot as usual and sneaking in a few sushis in the bomber's bento when he thought the other wasn't looking .The lunch was over too fast, Gokudera had wanted it to last a bit longer, and they had to go back to class. Tsuna, Ryohei and Kyoko were already by the door, ready to go, while Gokudera was still getting his bento together, and Yamamoto was waiting for him for some reason. "Hey, Gokudera, I wanted to talk to you…" Gokudera looked up, "About the rumours…"

"What, that you have a girlfriend?" The silverette replied almost coldly as he stood up. "I don't care. It's none of my business who you fuck." He all but spat and for a second he thought he saw hurt going past Yamamoto's eyes, but his carefree happy expression quickly returned and he knew he was imagining things.

"Oh, so you really heard! I'm glad you like it. I'm so happy I wanted to tell it to everyone!" He said with a smile and a chuckle, and that was nearly enough for Gokudera to pull all his dynamites out right then and there and explode the whole building together with that idiot! Instead he simply grunted, turned, and stomped way, leaving his three friends to look puzzled at the raven, who was still smiling, but didn't seem happy.

The following class was math, or maybe English. Whatever, Gokudera didn't paying attention to any of those classes. He already knew most of what was taught in the classes anyway, he had no need to pay attention to whatever the boring teacher was monologuing about. Usually, he tends to get distracted looking out of the windows, creating more of his own language, thinking of ways to improve the Sistema C.A.I. and so on. But today the bomber found himself doing something else; he found himself paying close attention to Yamamoto. _Who is it?_ He thought. _Who's the bitch?_ Not that it mattered for it was none of his business and he wasn't bothered about the baseball idiot having a girlfriend, not bothered at all!

A girl sitting on the desk next to the baseball player leaned over and whispered something, pointing to the paper on her desk. _Is that her? Impossible! Look at those freckles! Who would date **that**?_ The silverette thought, a bit harshly, to himself. But Yamamoto simply grinned and whispered back before she returned to her seat. For the rest of the class Gokudera kept directing his glare from Yamamoto to freckles, and back to Yamamoto and so on, till class was over.

In the break between classes, another girl approached the raven. This one was a double D guaranteed, which was disproportional to her face that was rather small, but with tits like that who cared about face?! _That baseball perv! So that's what he is into! Playing the nice guy while he only cares about fucking cup sizes!_ Gokudera thought, almost fuming and in desperate need of cigarettes! But the girl quickly left and all the while Yamamoto kept his gaze on her face, _much to her disappointment_, the bomber guessed.

During the next class they were assigned to work in pairs and Gokudera quickly rushed to the Tenth's side, forcing Yamamoto to pair up with someone else. The rain guardian ended up with a tall woman, just tall as him, and red headed. _A girl who enjoys sport, of course! _He concluded, _he is a baseball idiot so he needs someone who likes sport!_ That made so much sense that it was scary! The whole period ended with Tsuna doing all the work and Gokudera glaring daggers to the pair, and Tsuna was too scared to ask why he was doing so.

At last all the classes ended and they were ready to go home. Tsuna gave a good stretch and smiled in relief for being free for the day. "Good thing today is Friday, right, Gokudera?" The vongola tried to start a conversation, and Gokudera politely smiled and nodded, but all he could think about was having a smoke and blowing a certain classmate to smithereens. Tsuna kept on talking a bit more and blushed, something about a date. _A date? Does the idiot have a date?_ The storm guardian wondered as he ground his teeth together.

As Tsuna kept on talking, oblivious to the fact that he might as well have been talking to a wall, a gorgeous blond girl approached Yamamoto. He was all smiles, she was all smiles, she fluttered her eyelids, he chuckled, she touched his arm lightly, he scratched the back of his head and Gokudera rushed by them, stomping and getting hold of Yamamoto's tie to drag him out of the class, leaving the whole class speechless and confused to what just happened.

Gokudera dragged Yamamoto all the way to the rooftop and slammed him against the wall that was hidden from anyone who dared come in through the door. "WHO IS SHE?" The silverette had meant to ask coldly, but it ended up in a shout, but he would not back down!

He expected Yamamoto to play his dumb act as usual. 'Haha, Gokudera is angry. Who is who?' He would ask with one of those carefree smiles of his and Gokudera would fuse his face along with the wall behind him! But instead the raven looked completely serious, with one of his small smiles he usually used when facing an enemy with all he's got. "I thought it was none of your business who I chose to fuck." He said calmly, not even flinching or pausing to think before replying.

Usually Gokudera would have simply cursed then turn away, run, avoid, ignore, anything not to deal with this! But not this time! He needed to know! He wasn't leaving until he found out the name of the bitch and why was she so special! Of course the raven didn't know that and thought Gokudera would actually run away again and had already got a good grip on his left wrist. He punched the wall, inches away from Yamamoto's face, which caused the material to crack a little bit, but the baseball freak never flinched. "Stop fucking with me!" He spat out in anger, "tell me who she is!" He almost begged.

Yamamoto must have felted that he wasn't planning to run for his hand left his wrist, which was now red and slightly sore, and instead placed gently on his hip, making Gokudera swallow loudly. "Only if Gokudera tells me why it bothers him." The raven replied, eyes calm as water as he never broke the gaze between them.

"I don't know!" The bomber admitted, "It just does!" And then it suddenly clicked! It didn't just bother him that Yamamoto had a girlfriend, it bothered him when Yamamoto was talking to any of those girls! He was jealous because of Yamamoto! Oh fuck, he was in love with the baseball freak! The more he thought about it the more he understood! Gokudera loved Yamamoto, probably as much as Yamamoto loved Baseball! Gokudera blushed bright red. "It bothers me cuz it should be me!" He said, thinking it was better to just face it.

Yamamoto grinned ear to ear and wrapped his arms around the silverette's waist. "Ok." Gokudera frowned and blinked a few times, confused to what was ok in any of this. "I'll be your boyfriend." He explained, and somehow Gokudera's scowl got bigger. _Wait, what? Now I have to date this idiot?_ He thought to himself, trying to rewind everything and figure out how this happened, but before he could, Yamamoto pulled him closer and sealed the deal with a kiss.

His lips were warm and Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't fight it. He closed his eyes and kissed back, much to Yamamoto's delight. The kiss was simple, just lips pressing against lips, but it was more than he expected. Kissing the baseball player was nearly electric; it gave him a rush bigger than his dynamite does and calmed him more than his cigarettes did. Before he could stop himself, Hayato had his arms wrapped around his new boyfriend's neck and moaned into the kiss. That was a bad move as it turned Yamamoto on and gave him the wrong message to go further! The raven bit his lower lip and the bomber couldn't help but gasp, giving an opening for a foreign tongue to invade. The intruder explored his hot, wet cavern and then pulled his own tongue to advance that of his own. The feeling of the kiss was thrilling, making Gokudera moan once more (or couple more times), and when they broke away he was breathless.

Yamamoto was also breathless, but less red and with bigger smile. "I thought idiots who play sport should have longer stamina and would take hours before becoming breathless." Gokudera provoked between long gulps for air, finding it extremely embarrassing to be left in this state because of Yamamoto and still be hungered for more!

"Yeah, but Hayato took my breath away." He said with a voice too sexy for safety! Gokudera simply rolled his eyes, mumbled something close to 'cheesy moron' and stepped away from the embrace, feeling cold after doing so, so they could go home at last.

"What about your 'girlfriend'?" He asked, trying not to sound so much like a spoiled child or, worse, a jealous boyfriend, but failing miserably.

"Oh, her? Yeah, she was just a rumour that some girl started to spread after I turned her down when she asked me out, haha." The idiot replied and laughed. Gokudera felt a nerve twitch in his forehead and before he knew it he had both hands full of dynamite, but when Yamamoto gave him a quick peck on the lips he forgot why he was holding them. "I wanted to tell you, but Hayato looked so cute when he is jealous!" He said, standing inches away and staring right into Gokudera's eye.

The bomber blushed once more, as he put the explosives away, and decided not to reply, and instead he just closed up the space between them and kiss his beloved once more, this time he being the one to bite the other's lip, a bite harder than Yamamoto's, and pulled back, letting his teeth graze the pink skin and making the baseball player gasp and shiver. "Well, now you are mine, don't forget that." He said possessively, and that made Yamamoto's eyes spark and Gokudera was sure he was being raped by those eyes. "Let's go home." He said as he turned for the door and Yamamoto quickly caught up to him, taking his hand into his own and intertwining his fingers. _First calling me by my first name and now holding hands? _Gokudera thought, but instead of rolling his eyes he squeezed the hand of his boyfriend and just mumbled 'idiot' with a small smile.

The next day the rumours had already changed. Apparently Yamamoto didn't have a girlfriend, but a boyfriend! He started the girlfriend rumour to hide it. And he was dating the troublemaker Gokudera who was always causing trouble around school! It looked like they were together since their previous school! Some said they did it on the roof, right under the open sky! Others claimed they were looking for a flat or house to move in together before they graduate. There were those who even claimed that Yamamoto proposed and they were now engaged to be married before the end of the year. Of course those rumours wouldn't usually bother Gokudera, if it wasn't for the fact that Yamamoto wanted to turn most of them into reality. And worse, so did he.


End file.
